ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Weirdo Guy
I have made archives to help sort out messages. */Archive 1/ */Archive 2/ Weirdo Guy (talk) 21:22, July 10, 2011 (UTC) U dead? Hey havn't heard from uin a while, ifur still alive respond GIMME UR MONEY, and yes I do take checks 00:31, September 27, 2011 (UTC) U ON!?!?!?!?!?! if so GIMME UR MONEY, and yes I do take checks 02:51, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Do you know any weaknesses to the Ultimate versions of Humungousaur, Big Chill, Spidermonkey, Cannonbolt and Wildmutt? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 14:35, October 13, 2011 (UTC) You... I know this is none of my business but why did you block Jon is Hogwarts RPG? Jon never made any sockpuppet account. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 11:25, October 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Newsletter Perhaps. I didn't say for sure that I wasn't going to do it anymore. I said maybe. Roadster (Let's talk.) 10:40, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Can I use the pic for the Infinitymatrix (BTUP) for a new trix in Kurt 10? I am Kevin 11mutified! 00:32, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Series Does it really matter. Just make something really close to Splix 10. Use the plot that you were going to use I mean really. It's not a big deal, all it is a series. If you take it though I am leaving the Wiki. Thatssssss A Nicccccccce Ssssssssssssignature You Have! BOOM! 19:17, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Series My Splix 10 storyline is nothing compared to yours. They are different, and I don't like to Co-Write with people. How about an advisor or something if you want to be involved. Thatssssss A Nicccccccce Ssssssssssssignature You Have! BOOM! 19:21, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Parts In Show To have a good part in the show you don't need to be a Writer. I don't know, maybe, you know what I really don't have a part for you. Thatssssss A Nicccccccce Ssssssssssssignature You Have! BOOM! 19:26, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Leave Ya know what I'm gonna leave the Wiki now. I don't know if I'll be back, but if you wanna be known as the Splix 10 writer you can't, because no one is allowed to take it from me until I return (if I do). You can be known as the one who got rid of Batking30. See you later. Thatssssss A Nicccccccce Ssssssssssssignature You Have! BOOM! 19:29, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Back I'm not running away its just that I want a break, and I may or may not be back. Thatssssss A Nicccccccce Ssssssssssssignature You Have! BOOM! 19:32, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Splix 10 Idea I just got an Amazing Splix 10 Arc from watching, Justice League. So Splix and Keith are sent into an Alternate Timeline where the world is dead/no human life. The Planet is almost un-liveable with little vegetation, and little water. They are there for 4 episodes, and this is Nac's introduction. Thatssssss A Nicccccccce Ssssssssssssignature You Have! BOOM! 23:29, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Text bubble Hey, how do make a text bubble? I need it for Hogwarts RPG. Also what program do you use to make your characters, like Draco Rockwood? I'm Ancy! I edit it because I'm evil! HOOHOOHOO (Talk - Blog - ) 17:13, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hogwarts Stuff Cool, thanks! Here the pic for the speech bubble: He's a year 3 Hufflepuff student. How about the colors of Hufflepuff, yellow and black? I'm Ancy! I edit it because I'm evil! HOOHOOHOO (Talk - Blog - ) 06:53, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Ormond Should I make an Ormond Death Eater character? I feel that I should. Or maybe make Aloysius a Death Eater when they attack Hogwarts or sumethin'. Are Ormond followers even called Death Eaters? I'M CONFUSED FUS RO DAH. I'm Ancy! I edit it because I'm evil! HOOHOOHOO (Talk - Blog - ) 21:56, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Splix is Back Splix is back under your control. I have little interest in that series, so you can have it. I now grant you FULL OWNERSHIP. Thatssssss A Nicccccccce Ssssssssssssignature You Have! BOOM! 00:35, January 20, 2012 (UTC)